Our Secret Star
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Merasa sakit hati karena dikhianati kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata bertekad untuk menghabiskan malam sendirian di bukit belakang sekolah. Namun, keputusannya itu membawanya pada pertemuan dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dan di tempat itu pula mereka berjanji untuk bertemu satu tahun lagi/ Ficlet for project event #FromAndromedatoBimasaktiNaruHina 2014/ Check it out!


Hinata menatap bintang diatasnya dengan teropong _miliknya_. Disini, ditempat ini merupakan spot paling bagus untuk melihat bintang. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah seorang maniak yang gemar menatap bintang yang padahal hanyalah berupa titik-titik putih yang berkedip. Namun, seseorang telah menginspirasinya. Seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dan di tempat ini pula lah, mereka berjanji.

Teringat masa lalu ketika dirinya dan pemuda itu, pemuda yang ingin ia temui saat ini, bertemu karena suatu kebetulan. Takdir. Satu kata yang cocok untuk itu semua.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO and OOC**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**#FromAndromedatoBimasaktiNaruHina**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-OUR SECRET STAR-**

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

_**Satu tahun yang lalu**_

"Tempat yang bagus, ya," ucapnya tiba-tiba mengejutkan Hinata yang saat ini sedang ingin sendiri.

Manik _amethyst_nya masih basah dengan air mata. Hari ini baru saja ia mengalami hal yang buruk. Dengan matanya sendiri ia melihat secara langsung kekasih yang telah berhubungan dengannya selama lima tahun berciuman mesra dengan gadis yang entah darimana datangnya. Sakit hati, jelas. Ingin menampar dan menendang si pelaku? Seandainya ia bisa menggerakkan kakinya saat itu, ia dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Saat ini ia tak mau diganggu oleh orang lain. Namun rasanya ia salah memilih tempat. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia memilih tempat yang tepat disaat pikirannya sedang kalut? Ia masih terisak, namun dengan suara yang pelan berharap orang disampingnya itu tidak mendengar.

"Kau menangis?" tanya orang itu lagi. Dari suara _barritone_nya, Hinata sudah bisa menebak kalau itu laki-laki.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Tempat laki-laki itu berada. Hinata cukup kaget karena ternyata laki-laki itu berada tepat disampingnya seperti sedang menemani. "Um, _a..ano_.." ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Namikaze Naruto," katanya seraya tersenyum.

Hinata sedikit tertegun, namun langsung membalas dengan memperkenalkan diri juga, "Hyuuga Hinata," ucapnya.

Pemuda itu sepertinya lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Kulitnya juga tak seputih kulitnya. Apa ia berasal dari Selatan yang orang-orangnya terkenal dengan kulit gelap? Ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Rencananya untuk menyendiri di tempat sepi gagal sudah.

"Kau kesini juga untuk melihat bintang?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan rumput yang ada diantara kedua kakinya.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Matanya lalu melihat ke atas. Benar yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Tempat ini memang sangat indah. Padang rumput sepi yang terletak di bukit belakang sekolahnya. Bunyi suara jangkrik menambah kesyahduan malam dengan suaranya yang eksotis dan menenangkan. Ditambah lagi cahaya bintang dimusim panas yang begitu jelas terlihat.

"Sudah agak baikan? Bintang memang memberikan efek yang menenangkan," ucap Naruto. Ia lalu mengeluarkan teropong dari dalam tas ranselnya. Teropong itu lumayan besar dan untuk memasangnya dibutuhkan waktu lima belas menit. Hinata hanya bisa memperhatikan tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa.

"Itu..."

"Teropong bintang," sambung Naruto. "Teropong ini bisa melihat hingga ke galaksi sebelah, loh. Ya, walaupun samar-samar," lanjutnya sambil mengusap surai _blonde_ miliknya.

Ilmu perbintangan. Hinata sangat awam dengan hal itu. Satu-satunya bintang yang ia tahu ya bintang yang ia lihat sekarang ini, tanpa mengetahui namanya. Ternyata ada juga yang menggilai ilmu perbintangan seperti pemuda yang saat ini ada disampingnya. Bahkan ia sampai repot-repot membawa teropong yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil ke dalam ranselnya.

"Kau pendiam, ya," ucapnya sambil mengarahkan teropong ke langit. "Mau mencobanya juga?" tawarnya sambil menunjuk kearah teropong.

Hinata awalnya agak ragu-ragu, namun ia jadi penasaran karena pemuda itu terlihat sangat asyik mengamati bintang dari teropongnya. Apakah semenyenangkan itu? Apakah hanya dengan melihat kelap-kelip cahaya orang bisa merasa bahagia? Kalau memang bisa, Hinata ingin mencobanya sebagai penghiburan sakit hatinya. Ia lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya dari tanah yang menempel. Setelah itu, ia mendekati Naruto.

Pemuda itu memegang lengan Hinata, membawanya ke depan teropong. Ia menginstruksikan Hinata untuk meletakkan matanya di lensa teropong, "Bagaimana? Yang kau lihat sekarang adalah galaksi Andromeda. Jaraknya sekitar dua juta lima ratus ribu tahun cahaya dari galaksi kita, Bimasakti," jelasnya.

"_Kirei_.." gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ternyata benar. Melihat sesuatu yang indah membuat perasaan menjadi semakin relaks. Ditambah semilir angin malam dan suara derik jangkrik yang menenangkan. Hinata jadi semakin tersihir dan ingin melihat yang lebih. Ia bahkan lupa dengan rasa sakit hatinya saat ini. Ia lalu mengubah pendapatnya. Datang ke tempat ini merupakan keputusan yang tepat.

"_Ne_, Hinata," Naruto memindahkan arah teropongnya ke tempat lain ketika Hinata selesai melihat galaksi Andromeda, "Datanglah ke tempat ini satu tahun lagi," ucapnya.

Hinata lalu menoleh ke pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Satu tahun lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, satu tahun lagi. Kita akan menyaksikan keindahan galaksi ini lagi," jawabnya.

"Na..Naruto-kun," panggilnya. "_Arigatou_," lanjutnya.

Pria bermata _sapphire_ yang walaupun kilaunya tak terlihat karena gelap itupun bingung, "Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya balik.

"_A..ano_," Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan ujung bajunya, "Mungkin kau bingung dengan alasannya. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau memperbolehkanku untuk melihat bintang melalui teropong milikmu ini," jelasnya.

Sedikit terkikik karena perkataan Hinata, Naruto pun berkata, "_Doittashimashite_," pemuda itu merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup oleh semilir angir, "Kau terlihat sedih tadi. Bahkan aku mendengar isakan dari mulutmu. Aku tak ingin bertanya mengapa, tapi alangkah senangnya kalau aku bisa dijadikan tempat bercerita."

Pikiran Hinata melayang jauh ke dua jam lalu. Ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku pinjaman. Ia melihat kekasihnya, Inuzuka Kiba, berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Hinata juga tak pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolah ataupun di tempat les.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita. Toh, Naruto sepertinya orang baik. "Kekasihku berkhianat di depan mataku sendiri," ucapnya dengan nada penuh kepahitan.

"_Gomen_," ucap Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak enak hati karena telah mengorek luka yang baru saja terjadi pada hati Hinata.

"Tak apa," jawabnya seraya melihat bintang melalui teropong yang ada di depannya lagi, "Aku sedikit merasa lega. Walaupun tidak menceritakan semuanya."

Naruto sebenarnya ingin bertanya lagi, namun ia tak mau menyakiti Hinata dengan pertanyaannya. Matanya memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang asyik menatap bintang melalui teropong. Walaupun hanya bagian punggung saja, pemuda itu sudah bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah gadis beraroma khas lavender itu.

"_Baachan_-ku pernah bercerita. Ketika seseorang meninggalkan dunia ini, mereka akan berpindah ke galaksi lain. Dan setiap hari, mereka akan mendoakan siapa saja yang masih hidup di galaksi ini. Aku percaya itu semua," Naruto lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk tepat disamping Hinata berdiri.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda penggila cahaya bintang. Ia juga ikut duduk menemani Naruto, "Jadi, karena ini kau menyukai bintang? Menyukai galaksi?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang kini juga menatapnya, "Pada awalnya, ya. Tapi semakin lama aku mendalami tentang ilmu perbintangan aku jadi semakin tertarik. Bagaimana terciptanya alam semesta? Apa saja sebenarnya yang ada di tata surya? Semuanya membuatku makin hidup," jelasnya antusias.

"_Makin hidup?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan penjelasanku," mata _sapphire_nya kembali memandang hamparan bintang yang berkelip dilangit, "Hanya karena sebuah cerita pengantar tidur, aku jadi menekuni ilmu ini. Bahkan, aku berniat untuk belajar ilmu perbintangan dari ahlinya langsung saat aku lulus sekolah nanti."

"Kau hebat," puji Hinata. "Kau sudah memiliki cita-cita. Sedangkan aku, masih terpuruk karena sakit hati," dadanya kembali sesak. Sebenarnya ia tak mau membicarakan tentang Kiba. Namun mulutnya kelepasan bicara.

"Setiap pria yang tidak bisa menghargai wanita sama saja tidak menghargai ibunya," pandangannya beralih dari bintang-bintang ke Hinata. "Ibuku pernah berkata, pria yang hebat pasti memiliki wanita yang hebat dibelakangnya. Aku percaya kalau kau ini wanita yang hebat. Jadi tunggulah pangeran hebatmu dengan sabar ya, Hinata."

Baru kali ini ia diberikan saran oleh seorang laki-laki. Dirumahnya memang ada ayah dan kakaknya. Namun, mana mungkin ia berani cerita tentang percintaannya? Ia terlalu malu untuk membahasnya kepada mereka. Atas perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, mata Hinata jadi sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu membuatnya untuk menjadi manusia yang berlapang dada. Ia akan mencobanya, setidaknya ia harus melakukannya pada dirinya sendiri besok. Ia harus membicarakan apa yang telah ia lihat. Dan kalau memang benar Kiba berselingkuh, maka ia tak segan-segan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Na..Naruto-kun, apa kau juga punya kekasih?" perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Bukan hanya dirinya, gadis itupun sama terkejutnya dengan perkataan yang ia utarakan. Secepat mungkin Hinata meralatnya, "I..ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. A..aku hanya sekedar bertanya. Ka..kalau kau tak mau me..menjawabnya juga tak apa."

Naruto tertawa, "Kau ini. Aku tak merasa tersinggung, kok," katanya seraya memegang perutnya yang geli karena kelakuan Hinata. "Belum. Aku belum punya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin jadi kekasihku?" lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bu..bukan," sanggahnya, "Kau terdengar begitu bijak bagi seseorang yang belum punya kekasih," ia tertunduk malu. Malu karena perkataannya tadi.

"Aku bukan orang bijak. Aku hanya mengutip perkataan dari orang lain."

Hinata perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Naruto yang kini telah melihat bintang lagi. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas. Kalau ditempat terang, pasti wajahnya sudah merah padam. Untunglah keadaan gelap menyamarkan itu semua. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Namun dibenaknya sedikit iri dengan gadis yang nanti akan menjadi kekasih Naruto. Ia mendapatkan kekasih yang pasti akan selalu menghargai dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"Hinata?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang saat ini sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar dari lamunannya yang sepertinya diketahui Naruto, "E..eh?"

"Sepertinya sudah terlalu larut. Kau pulanglah," ucapnya.

Ada rasa tidak mau menuruti perkataan Naruto. Namun benar apa yang diucapkannya ketika ia melihat jam yang melingkar manis ditangannya. Sudah jam delapan malam. Jam malamnya hanya berlaku hingga jam sembilan. Selain itu, ia juga hanya berpamitan untuk mengembalikan buku. Ayahnya pasti khawatir sekarang.

"Ayo aku antar," tawar Naruto. Ternyata ketika ia sedang melamun, Naruto membereskan teropongnya. Sekarang ia sudah siap untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Merekapun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan bukit belakang sekolah. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Ternyata benar, Naruto lebih tinggi lima belas senti darinya yang hanya memiliki tinggi seratus lima puluh delapan sentimeter. Dengan tubuh setinggi itu, Hinata merasa dilindungi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Hinata akhirnya sampai dirumahnya yang memang berjarak hanya dua puluh menit dari tempat mereka berasal tadi. Ketika perjalanan pulang, mereka saling berbincang. Dan itu terasa menyenangkan. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan orang sebaik dan selucu Naruto.

"_Arigatou_, sudah mengantarku," ucap Hinata ketika di depan pagar rumahnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tak baik membiarkan gadis secantik dirimu dijalanan malam-malam," timpalnya.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung pamit pulang. Hinata melihatnya sampai dia menghilang di kegelapan malam tanpa mengetahui kalau itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya.

* * *

**-OUR SECRET STAR-**

* * *

Tepat delapan bulan setelah pertemuannya dengan pemuda _blonde_ itu Hinata mendapatkan sebuah paket yang berisikan teropong milik Naruto. Paket itu diantarkan oleh seseorang yang mirip dengannya namun memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Berwarna hitam pekat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang memiliki warna rambut yang lebih mencolok.

Pemuda mirip Naruto yang mengenakan kaca mata itu nampak ragu ketika memberikan paket tersebut pada Hinata, "Apakah benar kau adalah Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk, alisnya bertaut bingung, "Iya, itu aku. Kau.."

"Namikaze Menma. Saudara kembar Naruto," ucapnya sebelum ditanya.

Ternyata pemuda itu adalah saudara kembar Naruto. Pantas saja mirip. Hanya saja pancaran aura dari mereka berbeda. Naruto memiliki aura yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Sedangkan Menma beraura gelap dan membahayakan. Alarm kesiagaan Hinata seolah-oleh berbunyi memperingatkan agar jauh-jauh dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada barang yang dibawa Menma, "Teropong ini untukku?" tanyanya langsung.

Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Sepertinya ia malas menjawab, "Kalau bukan untukmu, lalu untuk apa aku bersusah payah datang kesini?" jawabnya ketus.

Firasatnya benar. Pemuda ini memang enggan untuk bertemu Hinata. Namun, kalau Naruto ingin menyerahkan teropong ini kepadanya kenapa ia tak datang sendiri? Kenapa malah menyuruh orang lain? Ditambah orang yang disuruh setengah hati mengantarkannya. Hinata dibuat jengkel olehnya.

"Dimana Naruto-kun?"

"Dia tak ada," jawab pemuda dengan mata yang sama dengan Naruto, bewarna _sapphire_.

"Aku juga tahu dia tak ada sekarang. Tapi bisakah kau sampaikan padanya kalau aku ingin menemuinya?" pinta Hinata. "Setelah bertemu dengannya delapan bulan lalu, aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Namun tiba-tiba ia memberikan teropong ini padaku. Bukankah ini teropong kesayangannya?" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Menma menghela nafas kesal, "Aku tak habis pikir kenapa si _Baka_ itu menyukai orang sepertimu," tatapannya terpaku pada Hinata yang terkejut mendengar pernyataannya tadi, "Dia sudah tak ada. Tak ada di dunia ini," jawabnya singkat.

Butuh waktu satu menit untu mencerna perkataan Menma. Hinata terdiam. Ia masih kurang paham. Tak ada di dunia? Apakah itu artinya ia sudah...

"Satu bulan yang lalu, ia menitipkan ini padaku," ucap Menma tiba-tiba. "Katanya, aku harus memberikan ini padamu. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu kalau dia sedang sekarat?" pertanyaan pemuda berkacamata itu sontak saja membuat air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Hinata.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

"Dia adalah korban salah sasaran tembak dua tahun yang lalu. Pelurunya bersarang di kepalanya. Saat itu, dia sempat koma satu bulan," jelas Menma.

Dada Hinata terasa sesak. Bulir-bulir air mata telah mengalir mulus dipipinya. Ia tak ingin menangis, sama sekali tak ingin. Namun entah mengapa air matanya seakan tak menuruti perintahnya. Tubuhnya serasa dingin. Perutnya terasa dijungkir-balikkan. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ini tidak seperti ketika ia melihat Kiba mengkhianatinya. Saat ini terasa seratus kali lebih sakit.

Menma tidak peduli dengan reaksi yang Hinata tunjukkan, ia terus bercerita, "Tim dokter tidak mengeluarkan peluru tersebut karena jika dikeluarkan ia akan mati saat itu juga."

"Hentikan..," gumam Hinata.

"Mereka akhirnya membiarkan peluru tersebut bersarang dikepalanya. Tapi ternyata yang mereka lakukan memberikan efek yang sama. Kematian," lanjutnya.

"Hentikan..," gumam gadis beriris _amethyst_ itu lagi. Suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Menma menghiraukan gumaman tersebut dan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya, "Benar saja, setelah bangun dari koma keadaannya bertambah buruk. Zat-zat yang terkandung dalam peluru itu mengkontaminasi bagian vital dalam otaknya. Tubuhnya tak bisa menahannya lagi. Keadaan tubuhnya semakin bertambah buruk empat bulan yang lalu."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Hentikan! Aku tak mau dengar lagi!" teriaknya.

Tetap menghiraukan Hinata, Menma masih melanjutkan perkatannya, "Memangnya kau tak curiga ketika ia tak ingin bertemu denganmu sampai saat ini?"

Pertahanan akhir Hinata hancur. Ia menangis terisak di hadapan saudara kembar Naruto, Menma. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Masa bodoh dengan rasa malunya. _Kami_-sama, kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Seharusnya ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

"_...Mungkin aku akan melihatmu dari sana, suatu hari nanti dimusim panas."_

Ia teringat tentang penggalan kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan. Penggalan kalimat yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya karena dirinya sedang melamun. Naruto juga pernah bilang kalau mempelajari ilmu bintang membuatnya merasa hidup. _Baka_! Seharusnya ia sadar.

"Pulanglah. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya darimu," ucap Hinata. Memang tidak sopan rasanya jika mengusir seseorang begitu saja. Tapi, melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini membuatnya teringat akan Naruto.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Menma langsung meninggalkan kediaman Hinata. Meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini sedang terisak sambil memeluk teropong pemberian Naruto. Kaki gadis itu sungguh terasa lemas. Bahkan nyaris tak bisa digerakkan. Ternyata mendengar kabar tiba-tiba tentang Naruto, mengubah dunianya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**-OUR SECRET STAR-**

* * *

Hinata melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, tepat jam delapan malam. Suara jangkrik berderik menemani dirinya yang kini sendiri di padang rumpung di bukit belakang sekolah. Ini adalah tempat perjanjian mereka. Semilir angin menambah suasana malam yang indah ini menjadi semakin mengagumkan.

Teropongnya sudah ia pasang setengah jam yang lalu. Maklum, ia tidak pandai dalam hal ini. Tak ada yang mengajarinya. Ia belajar sendiri melalui _manual_ _book_ yang sudah sepaket dengan teropongnya. Malam ini persis seperti malam satu tahun yang lalu. Yang berbeda hanyalah, tak ada seorang pemuda dengan mata sebening _sapphire serta_ bersurai _blonde_ bersamanya.

Ia mengarahkan teropong itu ketempat galaksi Andromeda berada, "Naruto-kun, aku menepati janjiku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Galaksi itu tak berubah tetap indah seperti terakhir kali ia lihat, satu tahun yang lalu. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes. Ia teringat Naruto. Teringat tentang kebaikan hati pemuda tersebut. Ia adalah seseorang yang membuatnya berubah. Menjadi gadis yang lebih berani dan percaya diri. Seorang pemuda yang memutar balikkan dunianya. Seorang pemuda yang ia temui dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam, namun memberikan kesan mendalam baginya seumur hidup.

Ia sangat merindukan Naruto. Sangat. Gadis itu menangis lagi. Ia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar terlalu keras. Namun apa dayanya. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk ditutupi. Sebaliknya, tangannya malah gemetar ketika memegang teropong yang ia bawa.

"_Aku juga menepati janjiku, Hinata."_

Terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Itu suara Naruto! Ia mengusap air matanya. Mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Tapi sepertinya nihil. Karena yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara sayup angin yang membuat surainya menari-nari.

"_Jangan menangis lagi, Hinata. Karena aku memperhatikanmu dari sini."_

Suara itu lagi. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto didekatnya. Hangat, ia merasakan itu. Gadis itu lalu mengusap lagi air mata di pipinya. Ia tak ingin Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tak ingin Naruto melihatnya menangis.

"...Baachan_-ku pernah bercerita. Ketika seseorang meninggalkan dunia ini, mereka akan berpindah ke galaksi lain. Dan setiap hari, mereka akan mendoakan siapa saja yang masih hidup di galaksi ini. Aku percaya itu semua.."_

Kenangan akan perkataan Naruto muncul dibenaknya. Perkataan itu adalah perkataan yang Naruto ucapkan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Perkataan yang membuat Naruto mencintai bintang. Hinata juga ingin mempercayai semua itu. Karena dengan mempercayai semua itu, ia merasakan Naruto selamanya akan terus ada disampingnya walaupun mereka berbeda galaksi saat ini. Dan karena itu juga, ia bisa tersenyum.

* * *

**-OUR SECRET STAR-**

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

Yo, _minna_! _Ogenki_ _desu_ _ka_?

Ini karya yang Kaze persembahkan untuk _project_ _**From**_ _**Andromeda**_ _**to**_ _**Bimasakti**_.

Aneh, ya? Ya iyalah. Ini ide dadakan yang Kaze realisasikan dalam waktu dua hari.

Nguber _deadline_ soalnya

Kalau kalian kurang suka, ya Kaze maklumi. Namun Kaze sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

_Yosh_, dukung terus Kaze dalam membuat _fanfict_-_fanfict_ Naruhina yang lebih bagus dan baik lagi!

_Adios_!


End file.
